Shaders or other software compiled for execution at graphics processing units (GPUs) or similar processors frequently execute relatively high-latency operations, such as fetching data stored at location in memory. When a high-latency instruction and an instruction that is dependent on completion of the high-latency instruction are both implemented in an If-Then construct, If-Then-Else, or other conditional construct, considerable delay is introduced as execution of the workload stalls until the high-latency operation completes. To illustrate, if an If-Then construct includes an instruction to fetch data from a memory address and then an instruction that uses that fetched data, the instructions following the if-then-else construct cannot execute until the fetch has completed and the dependent instruction in the construct likewise has completed execution with the fetched data. As the typical lower-latency instruction may take only a few cycles on average to complete compared to the hundreds or thousands of cycles needed to complete a high-latency operation like a fetch operation, the stall while waiting for the fetch operation in this example precludes tens, if not hundreds, of other instructions from being executed.